Twisted Reality
by hatomiha
Summary: lemon so if yo don't like don't read, i will put more chapters into it but it will mostly be Naruto and 6-14 specific characters, i wont move on to the next character until a few chapters in i know this is different but its not always about being hardcore guys think of it as a more romantic yet still lemon like story
1. prologue

hello and welcome to my Naruto fan fic.

the only o/c i have are gender swapped people whom you will find out about later

featured in this chapter is Naruto and female kyuubi(kyu)

disclaimer: i don't own Naruto I'm just a passionate fan.

warning: lemons/harems don't like don't read

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Konoha when Naruto is 10<strong>_

when he wakes up in his mind-scape he looks around confused, seeing a cage with red eyes looking at him.

**"hello kit do you know who i am?"** a demonic yet feminine voice asks him.  
>"n-no where am i? w-who are you?" he asks scared and confused<br>**"i am why you are always hurt little kit, and as for where we are is inside you," **the voice answers then the eyes change and shrink still being red eyes as a female walks to the edge of the cage.  
>"what!? your the reason!" Naruto looks at the girl with a fiery anger.<br>**"yes kit and i have something to ask, do you wish for the power to prove the people wrong?" **she asks carefully.  
>"more then anything!" Naruto yells.<br>**"then come closer to me kit,"** she says and waits at the edge of the cage.  
>"okay, what's your name though?" he stands up and walks over to the cage.<br>**"kyu is my name kit, and you will be going through many changes soon," **she reaches out and puts her hand on his shoulder giving him some of her red chakra into his body.  
>"I'm fine with that, w-wow w-what power," he looks down feeling more powerful then he imagined, "how do i get out of here?"<br>**"over there and if you need me just call for me okay?"** she asks.  
>"okay, bye kyu-chan!" he waves and leaves his mind-scape.<p>

**_3 years later_**

"heh heh heh, perfect i will be hokage just you wait and see!" Naruto yells just getting his leaf village headband.  
>"yeah right like that will happen," sasuki laughs teasingly."your laughing now but i know you can see it," Naruto says.<br>"yeah yeah okay Naruto-kun," she sighs, "i was just teasing you."  
>"oh, sorry sasuki-chan," Naruto says warmly.<br>"i-it's fine Naruto-kun," sasuki blushes.  
>"team 7 Naruto, Sasuki(fem sasuke), and Hinata lead by Kurenai. team 8 Kana(fem kiba), Shikamaru, and Chogi lead by Kakashi. team 9 Ino, Sakura, and Shino lead by Hayate. go to your respective squads," the teacher announces.<br>everyone who he called went where they where told and passed there secondary tests.

**_that night_**

**"kit you there?" **kyu asks.  
>"yes kyu-chan why did you want to talk?" Naruto asks.<br>**"remember how i told you about you changing?"** she looks at him.  
>"yeah i do," Naruto looks at her curiously.<br>**"well its kind of happened and still going on, it takes 6 years 3 of which have already passed..."** kyu says.  
>"okay and?" Naruto asks still confused.<br>**"come inside my cage and I'll show you what** i mean kit," she says.  
>"um, okay i guess," he walks into her cage and looks at her.<br>**"i meant you will have a sex drive un-matched in Konoha,"** she says seductively as she tackles him and sits on his lap wiggling around.  
>"u-um k-kyu-chan?" he blushes and feels himself harden and press against her.<br>**"yes handsome little kit?"** she giggles and rubs against him.  
>he growls feeling strength well up inside him and he rolls so he is on top, "a naughty demon such as you needs to be punished." he rips her clothes off and pulls out his stiff cock, "and i know just how." he pins her down and rams his whole length into her.<br>**"a-ahh! your so big kit!"** she screams and wraps her legs around him.  
>"no your just a tight little demon slut aren't you kyu-chan," Naruto growls huskily as he rams his cock into her womb repeatedly.<br>**"o-only with you kit! I'm yours to fuck raw!"** she screams and grips onto him with her legs as her back arches and she drools a little.  
>surprisingly or not it made Naruto smile, "what a dirty hole you have here, it seems to be begging for more." with that said Naruto lets go of her arms and grabs her hips lifting her up as he starts slamming in and out of her womb.<br>**"ah ahh ahhh! so good feels so good!"** she screams loudly and holds onto Naruto's shoulders and legs around him.  
>"hmm you like my cock your dirty hole loves being filled by it it loves to wrap around my thickness," Naruto said teasing her as he started to pound into her dripping wet pussy filling her womb also.<br>**"y-yes! claim me make me yours forever! your cock is driving me crazy!"** she screams as her body starts to clamp down, **"a-ahh I'm about to cum!"**  
>"me too!" Naruto groans huskily into her ear as he slams in one last time before he starts to fill her womb with his hot cum.<br>**"ahh!"** she screams and cums all over his cock before going limp and panting as his cum bubbles out slightly and she blushes.  
>"that was amazing kyu-chan," Naruto says blushing as he kisses her passionately.<br>she kisses back nodding slightly before untangling her legs.  
>Naruto breaks the kiss as he pulls out his cum covered cock and blushes more. "sorry for cumming inside you." he puts his cock back into his pants.<br>**"its okay kit,"** she says and kisses him again before sniffing the air. **"looks like its time for you to head back."**  
>"okay kyu-chan I'll see you later," he says as he leaves, while leaving his mind-scape Naruto notices a familiar smell and opens his eyes.<p>

* * *

><p>hehehe cliffhanger who could it be find out next chapter.<p>

and again i don't own Naruto


	2. sasuki's outcome

Kyu: welcome everyone  
>me: hey that's my line<br>Kyu: you should have said it sooner then :p  
>me: you ungr... umm i mean kyu disclaimer please<br>Kyu: he does not own Naruto he is however the perv who created this twisted storyline  
>me: i should kick your ass<br>Kyu: then i would scream rape, yay for screaming

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Naruto's room<strong>_

when Naruto opens his eyes and is surprised to see sasuki cuddled up to him and staring at him.  
>"um sasuki-chan what are you doing?" Naruto asks looking in her eyes.<br>"what you mean _partners _aren't allowed to sleep together?" she teased.  
>"sasuki-chan... fine I'll word it differently, why are you in my house right now?" Naruto says.<br>"i was bored so i thought i would come tease you," sasuki giggles.  
>Naruto sighs and hugs her slightly causing her to blush and move closer hugging him back.<br>"N-Naruto-kun what do i feel against my leg?" she blushes brighter.  
>"o-oh that j-just ignore it," Naruto blushes and hopes she doesn't try anything.<br>"b-but its sooo hard and and thick when its poking my leg," she teases him as she blushes.  
>"s-sasuki-chan p-please stop teasing me," Naruto says burying his face into her neck.<br>"but naaruuto-kuun i wanted to play with it," she teased and giggles as he hides his face and she moans teasingly in his ear.  
>"sasuki-chan..." Naruto quickly turns his head and kisses her lips deeply causing her to blush more.<br>she kisses back after a few seconds, she shakily reaches down and slides her hand into is boxers softly touching his cock.  
>he softly touches her chest with one hand the other on her back as he kisses her deeper.<br>she gasps and wraps her fingers around his cock and starts stroking it.  
>he takes advantage of her gasp and slides his tongue into her mouth licking hers as he moves his hand down into her panties and slowly rubs her pussy with one finger. she moans again into his lips as she slowly licks his tongue as she strokes his cock.<br>he breaks the kiss leaving a trail of saliva connected to both of their mouth as sasuki blushes. Naruto pulls off Sasuki's clothes and softly licks her pussy. She squeaks and moans trying to free his cock. 'N-Naruto-kun's cock is so big' she blushes and sniffs his cock feeling herself get even hornier before she kisses his shaft repeatedly. 'must make Naruto-kun feel good' she thinks as her body reacts to his musk, 'i-it smells so good' she lick the tip of it as Naruto flicks his tongue over her pussy repeatedly.  
>she blushes and moans taking the head of Naruto's cock into her mouth sucking on it and swirling her tongue around it the taste causing her to drip onto Naruto's face. the smell of sasuki drove Naruto crazy <strong>'that's it kit fuck her till she passes out'<strong> kyu says in Naruto's head.  
>'shut up kyu-chan' is how Naruto replied. he reaches up and grabs her ass pulling her pussy down so he can eat her out. she gasps as he does causing her hand to slip. her face falls down causing Naruto's cock to plunge into her throat her eyes wide as her body shakes as Naruto's cock is all in her mouth and throat. she slowly closes her eyes and sucks on Naruto's cock.<br>Naruto groans feeling her tight throat around his cock feeling like she was trying to milk his cock. he spreads her pussy with his thumbs, before he slips his tongue inside licking inside her.  
>she moans loudly causing his cock to vibrate. he groans feeling like he is going to cum as he wiggles his tongue inside her. she moans cumming on his face. he starts to fill Sasuki's throat with cum which she drinks happily before removing his cock from her mouth.<br>sasuki giggles and turns around kissing his lips. Naruto smiles and flips her onto her back with both her legs over his shoulder. "b-be gentle Naruto-kun," she says.  
>'damn she is so cute' Naruto thought as he bent over her and slowly teased her pussy. she moans softly.<br>'i cant hold it anymore' Naruto thinks as he grabs her waist slamming into her virgin pussy and holds it inside her kissing her tears away.  
>"a-ahh!" she screams in pain but locks her legs behind his head. "i-I'm one with Naruto-kun," she pants as her body loosens up, "Naruto-kun you can start moving now."<br>he nods and leans forward kissing her as he pulls back then slides in again slowly going deeper.  
><strong>'come on kit fuck her like the animal you are,' <strong>kyu says to him.  
>'kyu shut up i don't want to hurt her,' he retorts as sasuki pants into the kiss and wiggles her hips.<br>'ah... fuck it!' Naruto thinks before he lifted her up and slams her down causing his cock to spread her womb.  
>"g-gaah!" sasuki screams lustfully into his lips as his cock spreads her whole pussy. Naruto slams his cock into her womb her eyes glaze over as she screams lustfully into his mouth. Naruto feels that he will cum soon from her gripping pussy. he starts to pound his cock into her womb causing her body to spasm as she feels her juices flow out of her.<br>Naruto slams in and stats to fill her womb with cum stretching her belly out slightly as she passes out with his cock still buried inside her. Naruto rolls over and holds her keeping himself inside her as he falls asleep with Sasuki's head nuzzled against his.

**The next day**

'ah what a wonderful dream of Naruto-kun... wait...' sasuki opens her eyes and see's Naruto sleeping under her. she tries to move away but feels his cock move inside her causing her to moan, which wakes up Naruto.  
>"s-sasuki-chan" Naruto groans her name causing her to blush, "are you always this energetic in the morning?" Naruto teases.<br>"s-says the guy who buried his dick so his morning w-wood would grow," sasuki blushes as she teases back.  
>"you the one whose leaving it inside," Naruto says seductively.<br>she leans forward whispering sweetly in his ear, "only today Naruto-kun." she kisses his jaw.  
>'ugh... i cant stand it' naruto thinks as he groans and grabs her ass and grinds into her.<br>"N-Naruto-kun," she moans lightly.  
>"sasuki-chan," Naruto replies with love as he sits up and thrusts into Sasuki's pussy.<br>she covers her mouth and thrusts with him loving how he feels inside her.  
>he squeezes her ass pushing his cock into her womb. she moans and wraps her arms and legs around him.<br>"sasuki-chan you feel so good," Naruto says as he holds her by her ass and starts to slam into her quivering pussy.  
>"o-only because you made it that way Naruto-kun," she moans and holds him tighter.<br>he starts to slam int her womb harder as she moans.  
>"N-Naruto-kun I'm going to cum," she squeaks out.<br>"me too, lets cum together ok sasuki-chan?" Naruto groans and holds himself inside her grinding as she nods and clamps down on him feeling his cum mix with hers inside her womb causing her to have a lump in her belly.  
>"mm Naruto-kun's cum is inside me," she said as she got off his cock, "we should get dressed and head to the training grounds."<br>with that they both got dressed after a shower and left to go to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>Kyu: awe so cute<br>me: kyu can you just stay in the story  
>Kyu: but your mean in there i hardly get to talk<p> 


End file.
